


It's Purrsonal

by murdochinthetardis



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vet!Doc Holliday, vet au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdochinthetardis/pseuds/murdochinthetardis
Summary: John Henry "Doc" Holliday didn't exactly believe in fate, but when a handsome man brings a stray kitten into his clinic, he's not sure what else to call it. The little ball of fluff ends up bringing Doc and Bobo closer together like a tiny little matchmaker.Special thanks to GuenVanHelsing for beta reading and writing a snippet to kick my writer's block





	It's Purrsonal

Doc Holliday had only lived in Purgatory for two years now, but he knew that this was where he was supposed to be.

Of course his real name wasn’t actually “Doc”, that would be John Henry. Doc was an animal doctor, a vet, and the finest one in Purgatory. People loved him, the animals especially loved him. Doc was the only man that the Deputy’s cat, Calamity Jane, would cuddle up to.

And he'd love to be cuddling Calamity Jane right about then, rather than watching the clock and tapping his boot on the floor, waiting until he could finally lock up and go home before the storm got too bad.

Five more minutes, and he could leave. He could let his hair down- both metaphorically and literally, his short ponytail was beginning to hurt his scalp. He could sit in front of the TV, a beer in hand, the biggest blanket he owned wrapped around him while the snow whirled around outside.

Five more--

The door opened, the little bells jingling in the rush of cold air, and Doc's dream of leaving on time abruptly vanished.

“Afraid we’re closin’ soon,” Doc said, his gaze shifting from the ticking clock to the annoyingly inconvenient visitor.

It was a man in the biggest fur coat Doc had ever seen. It practically swamped him and without a doubt it kept out the freezing winter wind. He pulled down his snow-covered hood with a gloved hand. Doc felt his breath catch for a second when he saw the man’s face.

Damn it, this guy was good looking. Doc could almost forgive him just based on that. The man’s eyes were a striking blue. His red-tipped ears each sported multiple hooped piercings. His dark hair was slicked back, shaved down to the skin at the sides. For a second Doc thought the stranger had gotten snow caked on his beard before realizing it was a naturally white patch of hair.

“I know,” The stranger mumbled. “And ‘m sorry about showing up so late. It’s an emergency. Didn’t know where else to go.”

“Well,” Doc said, struggling for a moment to regain his composure. “What seems to be the emergency?”

Doc watched as the stranger reached inside his coat. Hidden carefully under his arm was a little ball of white fur. He carefully pulled out the smallest kitten Doc had ever seen in his entire career. It wasn’t moving.

“She dead?” The man asked, his voice quivering. Doc was surprised to see a man this scary looking be so… scared for the sake of this kitten. “I found her in the snow. She was so hard to see, I nearly walked right past her. Only stopped when I saw that little mark of hers. No collar.”

Doc gently took the kitten and looked the frozen thing over. Sure enough, there was a black mark on the end of her back- a little black heart. “She’s breathing. It’s shallow, but she is breathing.”

The stranger sighed with relief. “Thank fuck.”

Doc looked back at the clock. His shift was over. But… he couldn’t just leave. He was needed now.

“Let’s get her warmed up first,” Doc instructed. “Please, have a seat Mr…”

“Del Rey,” The man replied. “Bobo Del Rey.”

Bobo Del Rey did not take a seat. He stood at the front desk, watching with concern as Doc walked off with the kitten.

The poor thing was barely breathing. Her eyes were shut, possibly frozen that way, and she was so thin it scared him. How could he tell Bobo that this stray may not make it to tomorrow?

“Hello, Love,” Doc spoke softly as he often did to the animals he cared for. “I’ll get you nice and warmed up, okay? You’ll be right as rain in no time.”

The vet wrapped the kitten up in a blanket, gently massaging her chest. Her little heart was beating, the drumming beginning to steady. Slowly, she stretched her teeny tiny paws.

“That’s it, little one, you’re okay now,” Doc murmured. He took the corner of the blanket and wiped her eyes. The kitten feebly struggled, but settled down again. “Poor thing, you’re skin and bone. Let’s get you fed.”

Bobo was right, calling the kitten “she”. It was a girl, somewhere around five weeks old, Doc guessed. It was hard to tell, the poor thing looked malnourished. Doc set the kitten down on a makeshift bed inside a cage before preparing something for her to eat.

* * *

His fur coat hung up on a hook, fingers tap tapping on the front desk, Bobo waited. His eyes darted around, taking in his surroundings. Cat themed calendar with all the appointments marked down. Radio playing Christmas carols. Empty, coffee stained mug with a cat on it, flipping the bird. Cute.

Bobo hated waiting. He wasn’t a patient man. Every second that ticked by was agony, pure torture of not knowing what was going on in that back room. Was the kitten going to make it? Did it have a home?

_Get a grip, Bobo_ , he thought. _What’s gotten into you?_

The answer was the kitten. That damn ball of fuzz had made a cat bed out of Bobo Del Rey’s stone heart and wasn’t leaving anytime soon.

And that vet wasn’t helping at all. It was a miracle Bobo could get words out in front of him. How dare he be so goddamn handsome. How dare he actually be able to pull of a mustache. How dare he be generous enough to take in the kitten so late. It was unfair. Stupid vet with stupid, beautiful blue eyes!

Bobo caught himself imagining asking the vet out and immediately shut down that train of thought. He scolded his heart like it was a disobedient mutt. No! Bad heart! Sit! There was no way in hell Bobo was going to risk another relationship. Not after how that last one ended.

Then the vet walked out and Bobo promptly forgot all of that all over again. “Well, Mr. Del Rey, I think that with proper care, she’s gonna make it.”

Bobo let out a sigh of relief, his shoulders finally relaxing. “Oh thank fuck.”

“I’ll keep her here overnight if you want to pick her up in the morning.”

“She’s not chipped?”

The vet shook his head. “She’s too young for that. You can look around for missing posters if you’re concerned, but it seems to me she’s just a stray.”

Bobo nodded, going over all the options in his head. That trailer of his was kinda lonely… “Could I adopt her?”

“If you wanted to, I’m sure you could,” The vet smiled. “But wait a little bit, alright? Make sure you get the right supplies and everything.”

“And uh… what would those be?”

The vet walked over to the desk and picked up a pen and notepad. “A bed, litter box, food, as well as some other items,” he said, writing it all down. “Now toys may seem frivolous, but I assure you that they are very much necessary.”

“Thanks Mr… Dr… uh…”

“Holliday,” The vet said. “Dr. John Henry Holliday. Most folks just call me Doc.”

Bobo nodded. “Right. Doc it is then.”

He reached for his coat when “All I Want For Christmas is You” was cut short on the radio. The announcer apologized before giving out a message. The snowstorm in Purgatory had turned into a blizzard. Roads were closed and citizens were advised to remain indoors.

Bobo and Doc (and the little kitten) were stuck.


End file.
